ultimate_marvel_vs_dc_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow
About Black Widow Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Black Widow's ending Intro quotes Vs Herself * Black Widow 1: Yelena Belova? * Black Widow 2: No. Natasha Romanoff. * Black Widow 1: The Red Room can't handle two of us. - * Black Widow 1: So Widow versus Widow. * Black Widow 2: I know, cliche right? * Black Widow 1: Depends on who take down who. - * Black Widow 1: Clint couldn't handle two of us. * Black Widow 2: He like to think he could. * Black Widow 1: All men do. - * Black Widow 1: Don't step any closer, unless you have a death wish. * Black Widow 2: You underestimate human ingenuity. * Black Widow 1: Bring it on sister. Vs Captain America * Black Widow: If my teammates get in the way. So be it. * Captain America: Why does it always seem that we end up fighting each other? * Black Widow: I've taken down far worse than you. - * Black Widow: I expect nothing less from a living legend. * Captain America: I think I haven't planned for this. * Black Widow: This is gonna be fun. - * Captain America: I've known you for a long time, Natasha. * Black Widow: I expect nothing less from a living legend. * Captain America: That's why I can't lose. - * Captain America: Which of us stands for justice? * Black Widow: A black widow is a dangerous predator. * Captain America: Let's fight and see. Vs Iron Man * Black Widow: Combats all about controlling conflicts. * Iron Man: The only question is how? * Black Widow: A challenge the gal can't resist. - * Black Widow: Anything you wanna discuss? * Iron Man: How about a drink? * Black Widow: Prefer to let fists do the talking. - * Iron Man: You're not double crossing us? * Black Widow: Must you worry too much Tony? * Iron Man: Can't trust a spy much. - * Iron Man: Widow. * Black Widow: When you agreed to a rematch, you didn't say anything. * Iron Man: My armors were here to stall you while I eat my lunch. Vs Spider-Man * Black Widow: Cracks me up, you turned Gwen down. * Spider-Man: Wait, you're in the A-Force? * Black Widow: Maybe this well convince you. - * Black Widow: You've got powers, but can you fight? * Spider-Man: I can do things you won't believe. * Black Widow: Notice that was the question. - * Spider-Man: The Avengers, featuring Spider-Man. * Black Widow: Getting ahead of yourself, Parker. * Spider-Man: Gotta have dreams, don't I? - * Spider-Man: So Cap really wants me here? * Black Widow: As long as I sign off that you're ready. * Spider-Man: Guess that means I gotta work. Vs Wolverine * Black Widow: Long time no see, Logan. * Wolverine: Show me what I trained you. * Black Widow: Bring it on. - * Black Widow: How do I earn your respect? * Wolverine: Beat me and you'll get it. * Black Widow: Time to show you what I made of. - * Wolverine: Is your head in this mission? * Black Widow: Could ask you the same thing, Wolverine? * Wolverine: I'm not the one sweatin' Hawkeye. - * Wolverine: Look at us, fighting again. * Black Widow: I can still kick your ass, Logan. * Wolverine: I think you're taking too seriously. Vs Thor * Black Widow: That look isn't working. * Thor: You trifle with the son of Odin? * Black Widow: A challenge the gal can't resist. - * Black Widow: If my teammates get in the way. So be it. * Thor: Avenger, have you forgotten my face? * Black Widow: Maybe this well convince you. - * Thor: As a combatant you have untapped potential. * Black Widow: You won't think so in a few minutes, Thunder God. * Thor: There is much yet to learn Black Widow. - * Thor: With you at side, Avenger, it's like we have the strength of a thousand. * Black Widow: A black widow is a dangerous predator. * Thor: We may have sparred together in the past, but I shall not hold back. Vs Hulk * Black Widow: * Hulk: * Black Widow: - * Black Widow: * Hulk: * Black Widow: - * Hulk: * Black Widow: * Hulk: - * Hulk: * Black Widow: * Hulk: Costumes * Modern (default) * Classic